Control
by naruto939
Summary: POSSIBLY CANCELLED! The Kyuubi takes over Naruto's body, leaving him trapped in the fox's cage. Kyuubi takes his freedom and lives his own life, where he takes a liking to Hinata. NarutoKyuubiXHinata. Contains lemon in some chapters.
1. Take Over

**Control**

By naruto939

Chapter 1: Take over

_It had been several months since Tsunade had become the fifth hokage, and everything was fine… except for the container of the nine tailed fox. He hadn't been able to fall asleep for a week, and he felt something… pulling inside of him. Something that was itching to escape. Of course, it was the Kyuubi, but that wasn't what it wanted. _

_Years ago, the kitsune had given up on escaping the boy's body. Now, all that he wanted, was control. Yes, he wanted to control Naruto's body, and everyday he felt himself growing closer and closer to getting what he wanted. Now, today, was the day, that he would gain total access to Naruto's body. _

Naruto stepped up to his seat at the Ichiraku ramen bar.

"I'd like 10 bowls of beef ramen," he said, lacking his usual jumpy attitude.

"Sure," said Ayame, "But… where's your energy, Naruto?"

"I…" he said, "I don't know. I haven't been able to sleep lately. I'll get over it, I'm sure."

He rubbed his eyes, and set his head down on the table in front of him. He was feeling sleep coming up on him, but, just like it had been for the last week, he couldn't fall asleep.

_What's wrong with me? _He thought.

"Naruto!"

Naruto jolted up. Ayame stood in front of him, 10 bowls of beef ramen on a platter in his hands.

"Oh, sorry," said Naruto, moving his head so Ayame could set the ramen down on the table.

The Kyuubi's container picked up his chopsticks, and started to eat. He didn't feel very good. He felt like he was going to pass out.

And sure enough, Naruto slipped out of his chair, and onto the floor, unconscious.

Naruto stood up. He was in the Kyuubi's chamber.

"**SO BOY, YOU'VE COME," **came the voice of the nine tailed fox.

"Wh-what do you want!?" cried Naruto.

The huge fox laughed inside his cage.

"**WHAT DO I WANT? WHY DO YOU CARE?"**

"Why did you bring me here!? Why can't I fall asleep! Tell me!"

The fox made a noise that sounded like a kind of chuckle and said, **"WHY YOU CAN'T SLEEP? THAT'S MY DOING I GUESS." **

"You guess!?" cried Naruto, "I haven't been able to sleep in a week, and I feel really sick! Tell me, why are you doing this to me!?"

"**GIVE ME ONE REASON THAT I SHOULD TELL YOU ANYTHING."**

"You're inside my body! I have a right to know!"

"**YOU HAVE A RIGHT? YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS! YOU'RE THE BRAT OF THE NINE TAILS!" **

"Shut up! Bastard!" screamed Naruto.

"**A BASTARD, AM I? WHAT DOES THAT MAKE YOU?" **

Naruto felt like he could destroy anything.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"**FINE," **the fox said, **"I WILL. BUT NOW, YOU WILL SEE WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE LIVING INSIDE YOUR OWN BODY, UNABLE TO CONTROL IT." **

"What are you babbling about!?"

"**I'M TAKING YOUR BODY!" **

"What!?" screamed Naruto. There was a flash of light and Naruto passed out.

"Naruto!"

Naruto sat up. He was on the floor in the ramen bar. Ayame stood in front of him, looking concerned.

"Are you okay kid?"

"I'm perfectly fine," replied the boy.

"Well, you 'oughta go home and get some rest, your eyes are red. The bill's on me, okay?"

Naruto nodded, stood up and left the ramen shop without another word. Or rather, not Naruto, but the Kyuubi, in control of the boy's body.

_Yes!_ Thought Kyuubi, _I am in control now, boy. I can finally live freely. _

He gave an evil little cackle in his mind.

_Now, what do I do first?_

He thought for a few seconds until he decided that he would go check on Naruto. So, Kyuubi closed his eyes, let himself fall into his mind. A few seconds later he found himself standing outside the cage where he had spent the past 13 years of his life. The real Naruto stood imprisoned within.

"So," said Kyuubi with a coy grin, "How does it feel to be inside the cage?"

"It sucks!" cried Naruto, "Let me get back into my real body, now!"

Kyuubi laughed and asked, "What will you do if I don't?"

"I'll hurt you! I'll rip your face off! I'll slaughter you!"

Kyuubi laughed and spat at the fuming Naruto, and said, "This is what you're not getting, boy. _I'm _the one in control here. Not you! You can't do anything about it!"

"I hate you!" screamed Naruto.

"Fine," said Kyuubi, "Go ahead and hate me. It's not going to change anything. He spat at Naruto again, hitting him square in the face.

"Stop it!" cried Naruto.

"I don't have to, idiot!" cried the Kyuubi, "How does it feel to have yourself spitting on you? Well? Answer me, bastard!"

"I don't have to!" Naruto screamed back.

Kyuubi thought for a minute, and said, "Fine. Just as I don't have answer you. I think I'll go see your dear Hinata-chan."

"Don't hurt Hinata!" cried Naruto.

Kyuubi grinned evilly again, "I can do anything I want, and you can't do a thing. I'm not going to hurt her though. You know, she likes you."

"She does not!"

Kyuubi sighed. This boy really was stupid.  
"She does. You were just too retarded to see it. I'm going to go do whatever I feel like while you sit here. Just see how it feels to be unable to do anything, to drown in your own loneliness."

Naruto dropped onto the floor and started to cry.

"Why!?" he sobbed, "What did I ever do to deserve this?"

"You were born," snarled the kyuubi.

Kyuubi jumped out of Naruto's mind. It was time to start his life in Naruto's body.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here begins my new fanfiction. Hope you enjoyed it. Read and review, and try not to be too harsh, I'm still kind of new at writing fanfictions.

_Read and review! Got it memorized? _


	2. Practice Run

**Control**

By naruto939

Chapter 2: Practice run

_Last chapter: _

_Naruto fell unconscious at the ramen bar, and discovered that the Kyuubi was going to take his body. Without anything he could do about it, the Kyuubi succeeded. After a small discussion, the kyuubi left Naruto alone in the cage that had been home to the nine tails for the past 13 years. _

--------------

Kyuubi awoke, and sat up groggily. He had found his way to Naruto's apartment and decided to take a nap.

_Ah, what a nice change it was, to be sleeping in a real bed other than in a cage, _thought Kyuubi.

Kyuubi got up, and looked in the mirror. He was in Naruto's body, except, his eyes had turned red.

_This kid has no sense of proper dress code whatsoever, _he thought.

So, Kyuubi changed clothes. He now wore a red shirt, black vest, and deep grey pants.

"That's better," he said aloud.

With that, Kyuubi slipped out the door.

After a few minutes of walking, he was turning a corner when a figure came crashing into him, knocking the fox inhabited boy down.

"What was that-" he started, but then realized who it was who had slammed into him. It was Hinata Hyuuga.

"I-Im S-sorry, Nar-ruto…" she spluttered.

"Nah," said Kyuubi, "it was my fault. How 'bout I make it up to you somehow?"

"It-it's okay… you d-don't need t-to…" muttered Hinata.

"No, no," insisted the Kyuubi, "I need to do something to make up for that. How 'bout… you like reenacting scenes from books?"

"Um…" started Hinata, but Kyuubi cut her off.

"Ya do? How 'bout we reenact a scene from… ah… one of those books that Kakashi… er…. Kakashi-_sensei _reads?"

Hinata flushed a deep shade of red, and looked away from him, playing with her fingers.

"U-um…. I-I need to go ri-right now… M-maybe later…" she said.

With that, she rushed off, leaving Kyuubi standing alone in the street.

_I will get you, Hinata Hyuuga, _he thought.

He started to stroll the streets of Konoha, thinking.

_Man, Hyuugas have the best bodies… I just need to rider her, _thought Kyuubi, shuddering with his NC-17 thoughts.

Then he remembered that he had been out of practice for 13 years.

_I 'ought to go for a practice run with one of Konoha's kunoichi, _he thought foxily (I mean… he is a fox, so that's how he thinks, right?).

Kyuubi wiped his brow and saw Ino Yamanaka outside her parents flower shop.

_Perfect target, _he thought as he noted her features. _But I don't want to ruin the life of this brat… yet… _

Kyuubi set his hands into the tiger seal, and tried out what he remembered to be the transformation jutsu. Within a second, he had become a ninja of the sand village.

The Kyuubi casually strolled towards the innocent girl, until he was merely a foot away from her.

"Hello, my dear," he said in a seductive voice.

"Um… hi…" said Ino, apparently frightened of him.

"How would you like to try some of my _special _juices?" he asked.

Ino blushed and started to say something, but Kyuubi grabbed her by the arm, and teleported to a room in a Konoha hotel.

- () lemon () –

Kyuubi and Ino appeared in a room, where the demon possessed boy thrust the kunoichi onto the bed.

About a second later, Kyuubi leapt onto the bed and began stripping Ino's clothes off with his mouth. Ino, too paralyzed with shock to do anything, could only watch.

About a minutes later, he said "Let's begin," removing his pants and slowly, making sure that she felt every second of it, he entered her.

Ino started to moan as Kyuubi slowly thrust in and out of her. About 15 minutes later, Ino cried out as she felt something warm and wet inside of her.

Kyuubi grinned sadistically, moved out of her, put his pants back on, and stumbled towards the door, still a bit dizzy.

- () End lemon – () -

Kyuubi stepped ecstatically out of a hotel, where he stepped into an alley way, and turned back into Naruto.

_Ah, that was sure refreshing, _he thought, with a happy shiver. _I wonder what the brat thought of my actions? _

Kyuubi closed his eyes, letting himself fall into his mind, where he stood in front of Naruto's cage.

"What did you think of that? Seeing me violate that girl, unable to do a thing?"

Naruto rattled the bars of his cage and cried, "I HATE YOU!"

The fox inhabited boy laughed.

"Well, isn't that kind! He hates me! Just wonderful!"

His face turned to hatred, and he stepped forward, punching Naruto through the bars a second time.

"Well I hate you too, boy," he snarled.

"Stop… hitting me!" screamed Naruto.

"I DON'T HAVE TO!" cried the Kyuubi, losing his cool. "YOU DON'T SEEM TO GET IT! I'M IN CONTROL HERE! YOU CAN'T ORDER ME AROUND!"

Naruto spat at the other him, sitting down where the Kyuubi couldn't hit him.

"Your pitiful," growled the Kyuubi, jumping out of his mind.

_That kid gets me mad just looking at him, _thought the fox. _I need to think of a plan… how to get Hinata… _

-------------------------------------

There's chapter two! Sorry if the lemon was kinda short… I'm not used to writing them. Also…

Should Kyuubi get his way with Hinata, or not?

Yes.

No.

Review and tell me!

Read and review. Got it memorized?


	3. Close call

**Control**

By naruto939

Chapter 3: Close call

_Last chapter: _

_Kyuubi ran into Hinata, spoke for a bit, kind of scared her off, and left. He decided that he needed a practice run, after being… "out of action" for 13 years. He did a little something with Ino and decided to talk to Naruto about it. There wasn't much happiness in that conversation… So, Kyuubi decided to plan on how to get Hinata. _

--------------

Kyuubi met up with Hinata at the park.

"Umm, hi N-naruto…" she said.

"Hey, Hinata," the kyuubi said, "I was thinking… How 'bout we play a little game?"

"G-game?" asked Hinata, "L-like… What ki-kind of game-e?"

Kyuubi wracked his brain. He hadn't really thought this over really well.

"Um…How 'bout truth or dare?" Kyuubi answered.

_Hehe, _he thought, _It's perfect! _

"Umm… Okay, Naruto-k-kun," she replied.

"Let's do this somewhere else though," said Kyuubi.

He led both of them into Naruto's house.

However, upon entering, Kyuubi slipped on a pair of Naruto's socks and banged his head on the table, knocking him unconscious.

"Oh," cried Hinata, "N-n-naruto-k-kun, a-are you okay?"

She picked him up and set him on his bed, inspecting his head for bleeding. However, when she touched the cut on his forehead, she felt a kind of different aura about Naruto.

So, she activated the Byakugan and peered into Kyuubi.

She gasped at what she saw. Naruto's charka had completely changed from what normal charka was. Yeah, normally she saw a little bit of irregularity in his charka, but… this was astounding. She looked harder at Naruto and saw that his charka was peppered with little bits of normal charka, and deep inside of him, she saw the normal charka forming the shape of a very small human.

_Maybe his charka got infected or something! _Thought Hinata, _I ought to try and help him… _

She performed a Hyuuga style move, by thrusting her palm down at his chest, causing the strange charka to die down, and the normal charka to come up.

_I helped him! _Thought Hinata.

Kyuubi started to awake and he thought, _This doesn't look like the cage… Hey! I'm back in control! _

So, Kyuubi was Naruto again.

Naruto turned to Hinata, and said, "Hinata-chan! You helped me escape! Thanks a whole lot!"

Deep inside Naruto, the Kyuubi sat outside his cage looking in.

"The brat's disappeared!" he cried, "Hinata must have released him or something! No! I need to get out!"

He started to slam the walls of the chamber, forcing his charka up into them to try and retake Naruto's body.

"H-helped you escape?" said Hinata, "W-what do you mean?"

"I was trapped inside of myself! By the Kyuubi and…"

He faltered, and clutched at his head.

"Wh-what's wr-wrong, Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

"I… AAAAAGHH!" screamed Naruto, passing out again.

Hinata gasped and grabbed him before he fell off of his bed. Right before she was about to activate the Byakugan again, Naruto woke up.

"Ugh," he said, "I feel better now. Sorry about worrying you, Hinata-chan."

Kyuubi was in control once again.

"Um, Wh-what was that about the K-kyuubi?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, nothing," he answered, "Just a freaky nightmare, y'know?"

"Yeah…" she said, "Oh no! I just r-remembered that f-father wants to see me now… I'll see you later N-naruto-kun, I n-need to go now."

She ran out the door, leaving Kyuubi alone in Naruto's room.

"Damn, that was close," he muttered.

He closed his eyes and let himself fall into Naruto's mind…………

Kyuubi dropped into the chamber in Naruto's mind, and promptly walked up to the cage. Naruto sat inside, once again.

"You fool!" cried Kyuubi, "You almost got me discovered!"

"That was the point!" cried, Naruto, standing up, "I want my body back! I was so close to telling Hinata what happened! Then she could have helped me somehow how!"

"She almost got me trapped in my cage again," said Kyuubi, "and I never want to go back there again. But I'm not going to stop chasing her until I get what I want."

Naruto just glared.

Kyuubi jumped out of Naruto's mind.

Hinata stepped into the Hyuuga mansion's dining room, and sat down at the table.

Hiashi sat at his spot at the table, and looked at Hinata.

"Where were you?" he asked her.

"I was playing a game with Naruto-kun," she answered.

"Well, if you're going to be late for dinner often, I don't want you to be with that boy."

"I won't be late again, I promise," she said.

They started to eat, but Hinata's mind was still on Naruto's strange charka.

-------

What should Hinata do about Kyuubi's charka?

nothing

Tell the hokage

Ask Naruto/Kyuubi about it.

_Read and review! Got it memorized? _


	4. Memory problems

**Control**

By naruto939

Chapter 4: Memory problems

_Last chapter: _

_Kyuubi was able to get Hinata to come to his house to "play a game," but things didn't go quite according to plan. After accidentally tripping, and knocking himself out, Hinata noticed his strange charka, and tried to wake him up using a technique. Naruto was able to take control of his body for a few seconds. He tried to tell Hinata what was going on, but Kyuubi got back into control just in time to stop him. Hinata had to leave after that, leaving Kyuubi alone. _

The next day, Naruto stood up inside his cage.

_It's time to try and get my body back, _he thought.

He had been working on a kind of jutsu that would be able to get him back into control, or at least temporarily fuse Kyuubi's consciousness with his, so he could have time to get to the hokage. Naruto clapped his hands, together, and there was a flash of binding light.

Unsuspecting of what was going on inside of him, Kyuubi was walking through the park looking for Hinata, when Naruto activated his jutsu.

Kyuubi collapsed, and blacked out.

Hinata was walking through the park nervously, thinking about what she could do about Naruto's odd chakra.

_I could talk to him about it… I could see the hokage… or I needn't do anything… I-it's hard to choose… _

However, she was broken out of her thoughts when she saw Naruto, lying unconscious in the road.

"N–naruto-k-kun!" she exclaimed, bending down and poking him in the head so he would wake up.

_Maybe it's another problem with his chakra, _she thought.

The Hyuuga activated her byakugan.

She saw the strange chakra she had seen before, but it was everywhere… there were only specks of Naruto's normal chakra.

_Maybe… that strange chakra is Naruto's! Shino told me that when he was fighting Neji at the chuunin exams, he unleashed some weird chakra… maybe that's just how he is!_

Naruto started to wake, and he sat himself up.

"Hinata-chan?" he said.

He was feeling pretty confused. He couldn't really remember much other than he had taken over a boy's body, he didn't really think he should tell anyone that, and that… he felt some sort of warm liking towards this girl in front of him… Hinata…

"Naruto-kun, a-are, y-you ok-kay?" she asked.

"Um, I think so… why do you ask?" said Kyuubi.

"You c-collapsed. I w-wanted to make sure th-that you were okay…"

"Oh, well I'm fine. Thanks for helping me."

Kyuubi stood up, and looked around, confused.

"Um, Hinata-chan, do you know where my house is?" he asked.

"Umm, w-what do you m-mean?"

"I… I must have hit my head or something… and I don't remember where my house is…"

Hinata lead him to his house while Kyuubi talked about ramen, which he seemed to remember that he liked. When they arrived, he said goodbye to Hinata and went inside.

---------

Sorry about the really short chapter… I couldn't really think of anything else to fit in this chapter… It'll be longer next time, assured.

_Read and review. Got it memorized?_


	5. Ambushed!

**Control**

By naruto939

Chapter 5: Ambushed

_Last chapter: _

_Kyuubi lost his memory… _

Kyuubi sat in Tsunade's office with his team, and Hinata.

"So, how are we supposed to bring Naruto's memory back?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know yet, Sakura," replied Tsunade. She looked to Hinata and said, "Hinata, I'm sending team 7 somewhere, and I think you're our best bet for getting his memory back."

"Wh-what do you m-mean?" asked Hinata.

"You're the first one who found him, and he was able to remember what his name was when he saw you… and… it's the only we have right now."

Kyuubi cocked his head.

He knew that he wasn't really Naruto, he was Kyuubi. But… something inside him told him to stay under the name Naruto, or he could get hurt.

"Would you go with team 7?" asked Tsunade.

Hinata hesitated a bit, then nodded.

"Okay," said Tsunade, "You'll be headed to wave country again. You'll be staying there with Tazuna for a month. I'm sure they'll remember you. Hopefully, Naruto's memory will be in better condition when you return."

"Tazuna?" said Kyuubi. The name sounded kind of familiar…

"Maybe Naruto will remember more when he meets back up with Inari," said Sakura.

Naruto cursed under his breath as he paced back an forth in his cage.

"What did I do wrong!?" he cried, "It failed!"

He kicked the bars, and then sat down, for he knew it was hopeless.

Team 7, along with Hinata left the village at noon. After a walk, they were on the bridge that they had helped Tazuna finish. They noticed some people talking.

"So, this is the great Naruto bridge."

"Why was it named so?"

"Huh? Oh, not too long ago, when Gato was still alive, a group of Leaf ninja came into the land of the waves and defeated Gato's forces. The bridge was named after one of them who helped inspire everyone."

"So, we've been here before?" Kyuubi asked Kakashi.

"Yes," he replied.

"Who's the group of ninja's who came into this place and saved it from Gato?"

Kakashi looked down at Kyuubi and smiled, saying "We are. The bridge was named after you."

"Th-that's amazing N-naruto… you got a b-bridge named aft-ter you," said Hinata.

Kyuubi grinned his fox grin and they stepped into town. Then, Kyuubi bumped into a kid on the street.

"Hey, watch it!" said the kid, looking up at Kyuubi.

Kyuubi was about to speak, but the kid cried.

"Naruto! Big brother! You're back!"

"Huh?" said Kyuubi, "Who are you?"

Inari took a step back. "Wh-what!? What do you mean?"

"I don't know who you are. Why did you call me big brother?"

"What? You're joking right?"

"I really don't know you."

Inari looked hurt. He gazed up at Kakshi and said, "What's going on?"

"Naruto hit his head and lost his memory yesterday, so he doesn't remember you."

"He'll get it back right?"

"We hope so."

Inari lead them back to his house, where Tsunami greeted them.

"Ah! Hello, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and…"

"Hi-Hinata Hyu-uga," said Hinata.

"Father!" Tsunami yelled, "Kakashi's here!"

A minute later, Tazuna came into the room and smiled warmly.

"Well, hello! I'm glad you're all here!"

He began to greet them all individually, but when he got to Kyuubi, he noticed that his energy was gone.

"Hey, what happened to you kid?" he said, "You look like you lost your memory or something!" he said.

"Naruto has lost his memory," said Sakura.

"Oh," said Tazuna quietly, "And you're hoping he'll remember if you're in a place that should bring back memories."

Sakura nodded, and Kyuubi just looked around, confusedly.

The month seemed to go by pretty quickly, and Kyuubi bonded with Hinata more and more every day. His memory was gradually coming back as well. Now, he remembered who Naruto was, and that he was the nine tailed fox. But he couldn't really remember taking over Naruto's body or anything up until he lost his memory. His perverse senses hadn't returned either. On the last day they stopped by Zabuza's grave with Tazuna and co.

"This sword…" said Kyuubi, pointing at the sword at the grave.

"It was Zabuza Momochi's," said Kakashi.

"Za-Zabuza? … And…. Haku!"

"He remembered something on his own!" cried Sakura, hugging Hinata.

"Good, Naruto," said Kakashi, "Now you'll probably start remembering more."

So, they bid farewell to the people of wave country, saying they'd be back, and next time, Naruto would have his memory. They were about to where team 7 had defeated the demon brothers Gouzu and Meizu a while ago when…

"Hey! I heard something!" cried Kyuubi, his fox's sense of hearing flaring up.

"Don't be silly, Naruto!" said Sakura, "But at least you're sense of joking is coming back."

Sakura was surprised when Naruto growled at her.

"No!" he cried, "I know I heard something! Up in that tree!"

He whipped out a kunai and threw it into a tree where he had heard the sound. There was a thud, and a second later, a figure fell from the tree.

"I told you!" cried Kyuubi, but he was interrupted as a group of ninja leapt at them.

"You killed our brothers!" screamed one of them.

"We'll avenge Meizu and Gouzu!" bellowed another.

"On your guard!" yelled Kakashi, leaping forward and cracking an enemy in the skull.

Kyuubi hit one with a rasengan (Kakashi had re-taught him it during the month), and Hinata noticed something… his charka was red, and unusual, like when she had used Byuakugan to check up on him when he knocked himself out.

Soon, more and more ninja came and soon they were surrounded by a small army.

"Th-there's so m-many!" said Hinata.

"Kill them!" one cried, leaping at Hinata, and cutting her arm. But before he could do anything else, Kyuubi came in behind him and cracked his skull with a punch.

"N-naruto! Y-you-" started Hinata, but she couldn't finish.

There were 3 tails of charka behing Kyuubi's, his whiskers and grown bigger, he had grown claws, and his eyes shone a more sinister red.

"**YOU DON'T TOUCH MY MATE EVER AGAIN!" **he bellowed leaping at them, ready for bloodshed.

--------------

3 tailed Kyuubi/Naruto is different than normal 3 tailed Naruto… Kyuubi has more control of it and such. He's in a kind of subconscious mind but since it's the kyuubi controlling his mind, he wouldn't hurt Hinata.

Also… should the incident with Ino in chapter 2 play a part in future chapters?

yes

no

Review and tell me!

_Read and review. Got it memorized?_


	6. Conflict

**Control**

By naruto939

Chapter 6: Conflict

_Last chapter: _

_Tsunade sent Team 7 and Hinata out to wave country to see if Kyuubi (Naruto) would have his memories returned. At the end of the month, he had some of them returned, and they went off to go back to Konoha. On the way, they we're attacked by ninja from Gouzu and Meizu's group. Kyuubi went 3 tailed demon mode after Hinata got hurt… _

"N-naruto!" sputtered Hinata.

Kyuubi was running through the group of totally freaked out enemy ninja, slicing them up with his claws.

"**YOU HEAR ME!? YOU DON'T TOUCH HER!!!** He bellowed, ripping some guy's throat out.

"Wh-what's going on!?" Sakura asked Kakashi.

Kakashi didn't answer.

The small amount of ninja who were left ran off into the distance, leaving Kyuubi grinning maliciously, covered in his enemy's blood.

"Oh!" exclaimed Hinata, falling backwards.

She was caught by Kyuubi, who transformed back to normal.

_Whoa!_ He thought, _That must be some of my power as the nine tailed fox!_

He remembered some of what he had just done, but the memory was in black and white, was fuzzed like a malfunctioning TV, and had large holes appear everywhere in it, so it was hard to see what had happened.

A half hour late, they we're back in Konoha, and they left the still out cold Hinata at the Hyuuga mansion. Kyuubi went to his house, and fell asleep.

As soon as he closed he eyes, he felt himself falling, then he landed in a large room, with a large cage in front of him. Inside was a boy, who had his body.

"You…" said Kyuubi, approaching him, "You're Naruto Uzumaki aren't you?"

Inside the cage, Naruto glared up at him.

"As if you don't know," he replied.

"I… imprisoned you here didn't I?" said Kyuubi slowly. He couldn't really remember anything about _why_ he had imprisoned this boy, or how he had.

"Did you lose your memory or something!?" cried Naruto, jumping up.

After he had tried to retake his body, and it failed, he couldn't see anything Kyuubi did, so he didn't know about his loss of memory.

"Yeah!" replied Kyuubi, "As a matter of fact, I did! Apparently someone found me in the park and I couldn't remember a thing… except the name Kyuubi, and someone named Naruto. I got some of my memory back but… it isn't all here…"

"So…" Naruto said, pacing around, "My failed jutsu caused you to get amnesia…"

"You did this to me!?" cried Kyuubi.

"Yes!" yelled Naruto, "I want my body back! I want my freedom back! I want my fucking life back!"

"Body!?" cried Kyuubi.

"Yes," said Naruto, "You remember attacking Konoha when you still had your fox form right?"

Kyuubi nodded.

"Bit's and pieces of it," he said.

"You were sealed inside of me, and you took over my body not too long ago."

_Hmm… I can use his amnesia to my advantage, I bet, _Naruto thought.

"In fact, you we're about to let me have my body back when you lost your memory!"

"Oh!" said Kyuubi, "Well then…"

He pressed his hands into the cage's lock and the door opened.

Naruto stepped out, and immediately, Kyuubi felt himself fall inside.

"What? How did…"

"You're an idiot!" yelled Naruto, locking the door

"You, you tricked me!?" Kyuubi yelled back.

"Of course I did! Why would I try to take my body back, if you we're going to give it to me!? I can't believe this! The wicked, genius, Kyuubi has become a blundering idiot! Well, sucks for you man, but I got my body back, and I'm going to make sure you never get out."

Naruto opened his eyes and woke up on his bed.

"I gotta check on Hinata, and then I'll go to Tsunade about Kyuubi."

Hinata woke up in her bed in the Hyuuga mansion, and opened her eyes. She had been thinking about when Naruto had been fighting the enemy ninja.

_You don't touch my mate… _thought Hinata, _He said something like that… D-does that mean that has feelings for me? _

She was interrupted as Naruto burst into her room.

"Hinata! You're safe!"

"H-huh?" stuttered the Hyuuga, "Wh-what do you m-mean?"

"Hinata, not too long ago, the Kyu…"

He remembered that she didn't know that the Kyuubi was inside of him and he thought, _Well… I'm sure I can trust Hinata… _

"Hinata, you remember the tale of the Fourth Hokage and the Kyuubi… the nine tailed demon fox?"

Hinata nodded.

"The fox… he didn't die…"

"Wh-what?" said Hinata, "What do you mean?"

"The Hokage used a death seal technique… he sacrificed his life, and sealed Kyuubi in the body of a baby boy… and that boy is-"

Before he could finish his sentence, his eyes grew wide and he fell forward onto the floor.

"N-naruto-kun!" cried Hinata.

She got out of her bed and went over to him. He was out cold.

_Could it be the strange charka again? _

She activated her Byakugan, and sure enough the strange charka was conflicting with his normal charka.

Hinata decided to go and see Tsunade as quick as possible and she ran off, leaving Naruto passed out on the floor of her bedroom.

Tsunade was at her office, shifting through papers thinking furiously.

_Not too long ago Ino was found to be pregnant… but… the baby developed in lees than a month, and her water broke just10 minutes ago … what could do this? _

She thought of something and went over to her bookshelf, picked out a book, and began flipping through the pages, looking for something. She got to the page in a minute and read it.

_The Kitsune no Kyuubi… the nine tails… its babies we're developed and born in less than a month because of it's demonic powers… but… Naruto wouldn't… unless of course the Kyuubi- _

She was interrupted as Hinata Hyuuga came in through the door.

"T-tsunade-sama! N-naruto… he's passed out on the floor in my r-room! H-h-he was trying to s-say something about the n-nine tailed f-fox when… he passed ou-out! And th-there's odd charka in-"

Hinata stopped as a medical ninja came rushing through the door.

"Tsunade-sama! Ino Yamanaka's child… she has whiskers and… fox ears!"

----------

Sorry for all you people who didn't want the Ino incident to come up again, but I planned this for too long to change it.

What do you think is going to happen to Naruto? Review and tell me!

_Read and review. Got it memorized?_


	7. Trouble

**Control**

By naruto939

Chapter 7: Trouble

_Last chapter: _

_Upon returning to Konoha, Naruto tricks the confused Kyuubi into letting him take control of his body. Naruto went to tell Hinata what happened, but right before he told her that the Kyuubi was inside him, he passed out, and Hinata went to Tsunade for help. When she arrived, Tsunade learned that Ino had a baby with fox ears and whiskers. _

"We need to get Naruto Uzumaki in captivity!" cried Tsunade, dismissing the medic ninja who had come to tell her about Ino's baby.

Hinata tried to say something but she found she couldn't.

"Shizune!" Tsunade shouted to Shizune, who was across the room, "Find the Anbu captain immediately and tell them to get to the Hyuuga Mansion and take Naruto Uzumaki into captivity, ASAP!!"

Shizune nodded and ran out of the room.

"Ho-Hokage-s-sama…" said Hinata, "Wh-what's g-going on?"

Tsunade sighed, and dropped into her chair.

"Hinata, Naruto was telling you about the Kyuubi, right?"

Hinata nodded.

"Well… I guess I can trust you… when the Fourth Hokage fought the Nine tailed fox, he didn't kill him. The Fourth Hokage sacrificed himself to seal the fox inside Naruto."

"Y-you m-mean…" stuttered Hinata, "N-naruto h-has the f-fox ins-s-side of him?"

"Exactly. I suspect that somehow, the Kyuubi must have been able to take control of Naruto's body sometime ago. I heard reports of him acting strangely, and as you should remember, his eyes were red. He blamed it on lack of sleep, but it must have been a sign that the Kyuubi was in control. I've heard that the fox, before it was defeated, was a very perverse animal, having children with human maidens whenever it desired. Those children of the fox were born within one month, and with fox-like qualities. They were also hunted and killed by villagers, which is why we haven't seen much of them.

"But… wh-what d-does this have t-to… do with N-naruto-k-un?"

"It seems that while in control of Naruto's body, the Kyuubi mated with Ino."

Hinata gave a little jump of shock. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she passed out.

When Naruto passed out in Hinata's room, he fell into his mind and landed by the Kyuubi's cage.

"Wh-what's going on!?" he yelled at the Kyuubi.

He gasped as he saw Kyuubi surrounded by red charka, his whiskers long and dark.

Kyuubi roared and punched the door of the cage, knocking it open. He ran at Naruto, slicing open his arm with one of his claws.

Naruto cried out in pain and stumbled forward, like gravity was propelling him. He fell into the cage and it closed in on him.

Kyuubi came back to his normal self and looked at Naruto, starting to laugh.

"What's so funny you bastard fox!?" screamed Naruto, rattling the bars of his cage,

"I've got my memory back," Kyuubi said with an evil grin.

Naruto grabbed his head and fell back onto the ground.

"No! I wanted to be free!" he yelled, banging his fist on the ground.

Kyuubi just laughed.

"You're pathetic. And now, with my freedom, I'll kidnap Lady Hinata! It seems, that during my memory loss, I've become friends with the Hyuuga girl. Well, that's a good thing! Now she trusts me! We'll be able to go off somewhere, and start a whole colony of supernatural half-demons!"

"You won't harm her!" shouted Naruto getting up.

"I won't listen to the likes of you," said Kyuubi.

"No…"

"Farewell."

In reality, Kyuubi woke up, and got up.

"Now, I need to find Hinata…" he muttered.

"What are you doing in our house!?" boomed a voice from behind him.

Kyuubi turned around to see Hiashi Hyuuga glaring at him.

Kyuubi ignored him, and laid down on Hinata's bed.

"ANSWER ME!" bellowed Hiashi.

"Screw off," said Kyuubi.

Hiashi lunged at him, his Byakugan flaring, but then stopped as he saw Naruto's charka.

"Wh-what!? You're the demon!"

"Precisely," replied Kyuubi.

He got up off of Hinata's bed, formed a quick rasengan, and blew the shocked Hyuuga through a wall.

"Didn't your mama ever tell you not to mess with demons?" muttered Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi! Halt!"

Kyuubi spun around and the window of Hinata's room was smashed, and 3 Anbu Black Ops ccame bursting in.

"Kyuubi?" said Kyuubi, "Oh, so you've figured it out. Yes, I am the Kyuubi. How did you know?"

"Ino Yamanaki had a child with fox ears and whiskers."

Kyuubi smiled.

"Oh yes… I guess I just wasn't thinking when I raped her."

The Anbu lunged him, but Kyuubi was faster, as he grew a quick pair of claws and with blinding speed, he cut open all of their stomachs.

"Too slow, my friends…" said Kyuubi, shaking his head.

Two more Anbu burst in through the door, but Kyuubi had been ready again, with a rasengan.

"Rasengan!" he cried, smashing the red sphere of charka into the Anbu, blasting the, down the hall.

Kyuubi grinned stepped out of the room, and leapt down the stairwell, where another Anbu was waiting for him. The Anbu was defeated quickly, with a swing of Kyuubi's bloody claws.

Kyuubi made his way to the front door, kicked it down and leapt away, while the Anbu captain ordered one of his team to hurry to he Hokage's chamber, and tell Tsunade what was happening.

_I will find you, Hinata Hyuuga…_

--------------------------------------------------

There's chapter 7… the next chapter will have more action in it… Review and tell me what you think of the story so far!

_Read and review. Got it memorized? _


	8. The not so plot advancing chapter

**Control**

By naruto939

Chapter 8: The not so plot advancing chapter

_Last chapter: _

_Tsunade sent out the ANBU after Naruto, while Kyuubi had a conversation with Naruto. He regained his memories, and escaped leaving Naruto trapped inside the cage. He beat up Hizashi, and some anbu and left. His goal: To kidnap Hinata Hyuuga. _

Kyuubi flew over the rooftops of Konoha.

_You will be mine, Hinata Hyuuga! _He thought.

He was broken out of his thoughts as a kunai hooked to an explosive tag was hurled at him. Before he could dodge, he was blown of a rooftop in the blast. He flipped and landed on his feet at the ground, coughing.

"Those ANBU bastards…" he muttered.

That was when an ANBU elite came down from a rooftop, his sword held high, ready to strike.

Pedestrians screamed and fled the streets, their stores, booths, or wherever they were. They just wanted to get out of the violence.

Kyuubi leapt to the side and the ANBU struck the air. He quickly spun to his right and swung diagonally at Kyuubi.

"Can't you do any better than that?" laughed the fox inhabited boy, leaping up and kicking the elite square in the face, knocking him into a fruit stand.

"Rasengan!" cried Kyuubi, plowing a small, red rasengan into the gut of the stunned ANBU. There was an explosion and fruit was sent flying everywhere.

Four more ANBU came rushing up to him.

"Oh, so horrid really… I don't think I can take you," said Kyuubi sarcastically.

With a laugh, he plowed one ANBU's head into another's, and threw in a blast of charka that sent them flying through the window of a weapon shop.

Kyuubi saw the other two ANBU come at him, he created a shadow clone, and started forming a rasengan with it, elbowed one of the enemy ninja, and quickly spun to knock the sword out of the other's hand. He leapt up in the air and kicked the ANBU in the head, having the shadow clone grab him, and fling him up to smash the rasengan into the ANBU's chest, killing him.

"You fools! You can't beat the nine tailed fox!" he said doing a couple back flips, and landing on the ground.

_It's nice to be in control of my vast amount of charka in a battle again, _he thought with a smirk. He remembered the ANBU behind him, and was barely able to duck and avoid the sword swing, the sliced the air over his head.

"its bad form to try to strike a man from behind," said Kyuubi, tripping him. He sent the charka into his palm and went down to smash the downed ANBU in the face, but he didn't make it, as someone grabbed him from behind.

Kyuubi looked around and saw one of the ANBU who he had knocked through the store window not too long ago… but where was the other one?

Kyuubi looked forward again, and sure enough, the other ANBU brought his sword down making a large slice in the boy's chest.

The fox boy cried out, tasting his own blood as it splashed up into his mouth. The ANBU held him tight bringing him towards a large iron cage that sat in the middle of the street.

"LET ME GO!" he roared, attempting to fire of a large blast of charka that would knock them away. But, it just didn't work. The ANBU were able to throw him into the cage, and triple lock it.

The ANBU spoke into his head set.

"All ANBU black ops, come to the area of the Greenwich sandwich shop. The demon has been contained."

_A demon… _Kyuubi thought in his mind, _that's all I am to these idiots. Nothing more than an evil demon fox, inside of a boy's body. I bet they're wishing they killed me when they had the chance, when Naruto was still in control, when he was weaker, and younger. But no… they endangered they're village because they didn't want to hurt a little boy… a little boy with the potential to destroy the village! They're fools… All of them! _

The rest of the ANBU arrived and the leader stepped forward.

"So, I understand that you're the nine tailed fox, and you've taken over Naruto Uzumaki's body," he said. "Am I correct?"

Kyuubi nodded.

"Now, tell us how you got here."

_If I can stall them long enough, I can build up enough charka to get out of here… _thought Kyuubi. _ I could do it now if it weren't for my charka system being busy healing the sword wound on my chest…_

"Since Naruto Uzumaki, and Jiraiya of the sannin came back from Tanzaku town with our Fifth Hokage, I've been working on building up my charka as much as I could. You see, when your beloved fourth hokage sealed me up in this confounded brat, oh so long ago, he was lacking a bit of the charka necessary for the jutsu to work perfectly. The cage inside Naruto's body created from the seal was slightly cracked. I sensed it immediately upon finding myself inside. For the last thirteen years, the cracks have spread and gotten bigger to the point where upon I found myself able to break through if I was able to build up enough charka. Yes, the cage should have halted all my charka use, but remember, the fourth's death seal jutsu didn't work out as it should have. So, I started building up my charka! You should have seen it coming. I mean, the brat's a cheerful dumb ass! Somebody should have noticed him losing his attitude! I mean, he was tired all the time and his eyes often flashed red. Then, one day, I had enough charka, and I took control. The cracks are still getting larger though, and it's becoming a bit of a bad thing for me. I mean, if they get big enough, it could fuse my consciousness with Naruto's. So, Apart from having my way with her, I want to see if Hinata can totally destroy the bars, shattering Naruto's consciousness within, killing him. You all know what I did with that girl Ino Yamanaka. I guess I just forgot my demon condition… You know, the whole, baby being developed in a month thing! Ha! I was going to do the same with Hinata Hyuuga, you know. Well, I guess it jus didn't work…"

"Yes," said the ANBU leader, "You'll never have the chance to have your way with her now that we have you in containment."

Kyuubi smiled menacingly. His charka had been restored, and the wound on his chest gone.

"Yes, I won't be able to do that in a place like this… but, when I get out… heh heh heh heh. I think it's time I escaped now."

Kyuubi shot off a load of charka, and melted the bars of the cage.

He kicked the ANBU leader in the face, sending him to the ground.

"Farewell, ANBU! It's time to take Hinata!" he cried, leaping up into the air.

--------------------------

Longest chapter of the story so far! And it still wasn't the entire long… It seemed like this chapter was just a test of some of Kyuubi's fighting skills and an explanation about taking Naruto's body… Next chapter we'll get some real plot advances! Got it memorized?

What do you think should happen between Kyuubi and Hinata, now that he's back on the loose? Review and voice your opinions!

_Read and review. Got it memorized? _


	9. Escape from Konoha!

**Control**

By naruto939

Chapter 9: Escape from Konoha

_Last chapter: Kyuubi fought some ANBU, and got himself detained for a bit. He explained how he had come to be the Kyuubi and was able to escape. With that, he leapt off to get to Hinata. _

The ANBU captain's voice rang through the speaker of Tsunade's office.

"Hokage-sama! We had captured the demon but he escaped and he's heading toward your office as we speak. You need to get Hinata Hyuuga to safety, he's after her! All of our ANBU are currently out of commission. The ones with me have been paralyzed by some jutsu… I'll try to cure them and be there as soon as I can! Be careful! The boy's dangerous!"

Tsunade paced around her office, wondering what to do.

_He took out the entire ANBU black ops? He's powerful… I really need to get Hinata to somewhere safe! _

The Fifth Hokage attempted to shake the girl awake.

"Hinata! Hinata Hyuuga! You must wake up. Your life is in danger!"

She kept shaking her but she wouldn't wake.

"Naruto's life is in danger!" Tsunade added.

Hinata woke with a start.

"N-Naruto!" she stuttered, looking around the room, but she didn't see him.

"Hinata, we need to leave this place immediately!" exclaimed Tsunade, urgently, "You're in danger!"

Hinata was silent for a second, and then said "…It's N-naruto… or… the K-Kyuubi I mean… Th-that's what y-you're worried about…"

Tsunade nodded, and attempted to get Hinata standing, but she refused.

"K-Kyuubi w-wouldn't hurt me! We're f-friends!"

"Hinata! That was the Kyuubi when his memories were lost! He's regained them now! He's an insane, perverse, demon controlling Naruto! He would do things to you that I don't want to say! We need to escape!"

Hinata shook her head and said stubbornly, "I-I can't! I n-need to b-believe in myself! N-Naruto t-told me that in the L-land of the w-waves!"

"If you won't come willingly… I'll have to use force to save you!" exclaimed Tsunade. She pulled Hinata to her feet and tried to pull her towards the door but…

"Hey! Old lady! Release Hinata at once!"

Tsunade stopped pulling Hinata towards the door. Kyuubi stood there, glaring at her.

"N-N- I mean… K-Kyuubi!" cried Hinata.

"No!" cried Kyuubi, "It's me! Uh… Naruto! I've heard of a plot… the villagers plan to kill me! And you, because they're afraid of what you might have learned from… "the demon."

Hinata gasped.

"Stop confusing her!" shouted Tsunade.

Hinata was having a hard time thinking. Should she stay with Tsunade or Naruto... if it was Naruto…

"I'm not confusing her!" cried Kyuubi, "Hinata! Believe me! I'm telling the truth! They want to kill us! We need to escape.

Hinata was having a hard time breathing and was close to tears. Tsunade accidentally let her fall, and Kyuubi flew to her, hoisting her up bridal style and stepped up next to the window.

"Kyuubi! Stop!" shouted Tsunade, "She's an innocent girl!"

Kyuubi smirked.

"Like Ino Yamanaka was? Heh."

Hinata gasped and choked on her own saliva a bit.

"Y-you… y-y-your n-not N-n-Naruto! Y-you tr-tricked me!?"

"Ugh! No!" exclaimed Kyuubi, attempting to cover up for his slip that could have given him away, "No… The Kyuubi just took control for a second there! I'm back now!"

He broke the window with a kick and readied himself to leave.

Tsunade, standing in distress in the middle of her office had no idea what she should do. If she jumped to stop Kyuubi, she was risking Hinata falling out of the window…

"Bye!" said Kyuubi.

"NO!" screamed Tsunade, but it was much too late. Kyuubi had leapt out the window and started jumping across rooftops.

"It's alright Hinata! I got ya!" he said, grinning to her.

Hinata was still having trouble breathing and it was coming out in small gasps, making Kyuubi smile as NC-17 thoughts flew around in his head,

While he was transfixed in his thoughts, he didn't see the two ANBU ninja coming up behind him.

"Demon!" they both cried at once. They jumped up to him, and before Kyubi could do anything, he was knocked into the street below, Hinata with him for the fall. When he landed, he hit his head on the side of a building leaving him paralyzed for a second.

He tried to say something but his mouth wouldn't move. Hinata just stood in front of him, as the ANBU came down from the rooftops to finish their job.

"Move, girlie! We're gonna kill the demon once and for all!" one of them exclaimed.

"I…" said Hinata.

"MOVE!" shouted the other black op.

Hinata made a decision. Naruto had been trying to save her, so she would save him.

"No," she said, without stuttering.

"Are you stupid?" cried one of the ANBU, "You don't mess with us, lady! This kid is dangerous! He could kill you! And if you don't move, we'll have to use force to get to him!"

"I won't let you hurt him," announced Hinata.

"Fine then, don't blame us!"

The ANBU dove at her, and different thoughts came through Hinata's head.

_I just disobeyed a high ranking leaf ninja! If I attack them, I might be labeled a missing-nin! But… Naruto said… they were going to kill us! Maube we're already wanted! That's it; I'm going to protect Naruto! _

"8 trigrams: Rotation!" she cried.

There was a huge flash of spinning blue charka, and the ANBU were thrown back into a building because of the excessive force.

"No… traitor…" muttered one of them, and then he passed out.

Kyyubi got his senses back and he stood up.

"Hinata, thanks. But we really need to go now!"

Hinata nodded, and Naruto picked her up, and headed for the gates out of the village.

_She saved my life… _he thought, _I wouldn't be here without her… Ugh, no! I can't let this goddamned sentimentality ruin my goal! Where did it come from anyways? Is my mind somehow fusing with what my mind was when I lost my memory or something? _

He shook the thoughts out of his head, and flew through the gates, passing by the sleeping guards, and into the rest of the world.

---------------

Yep… no lemon in this chapter…. But the next chapter…. Hehehe….

Well, tell me what ya thought about it and stuff. The usual, y'know?

Anyways…. Should Kyuubi get his way with Hinata (yes… I know… again…. But this time you know more and stuff…. Anyways, review and tell me!)

_Read and review! Got it memorized? _


	10. The result of writer's block

**Control**

By naruto939

Chapter 10: The result of writer's block

_Last chapter: Kyuubi made his way to Tsunade's chamber, where Tsunade was trying to get Hinata to safety, but Hinata wouldn't listen. Kyuubi was able to grab Hinata, and escape. They were attacked by ANBU soon after, and Hinata saved Kyuubi's life. After that, they left Konoha. _

Okay… since I'm having a severe writer's block right about now, for this chapter I'll take this chapter reply to some reviews I've gotten for _Control_. It's better than me writing out a really lame chapter due to the writer's block... That's what happened to me when I wrote my first story, _Sasuke: Chronicles of an Uchiha, _chapters 16 and 17... Anyways... yeah... here's a _Control _chapter 10 that you probably weren't expecting...

--------------------------

_vampire hunter derek__  
2007-06-21  
ch 9, __reply_

_sweetness. I van't wait for the next one!_

You mean the next chapter after the next chapter, due to this stupid "Writer's Block" chapter!

----------------------

_Gigatech__  
2007-06-27  
ch 9, __reply_

Back when I was writing some of the earlier chapters Microsoft Word would constantly turn chakra into charka. So I would have to rewrite it until it ditched the automatic change-the-word or whatever crap. Hopefully it's fixed now that I put "Ignore All" on chakra. Anyways, glad you like it.

--------------------------

_Velshard__  
2007-06-15  
ch 7, __reply_

_Geez is this story ever going to take a turn for the better I mean I like it but the moment I start to think I can look up you slap me down again.  
Signed The God Of Perverts_

SLAP! lol sorry, i just had to do that... Well, this is the kind of story that calls for that sort of thing…. Well, that's my opinion… SLAP!

-------------------------------------

_LovelyNeko__  
2007-06-15  
ch 7, __reply_

_What I think is Kyubi Naruto should get Hinata._

It could happen… I don't even know what's gonna happen yet… writer's block, y'know?

---------------------------------

_dark-emo-gal__  
2007-06-18  
ch 8, __reply_

_Woah! this is nice! and youre last sentence... Youre an Axel fan? I am too! Got it memorized?_

Yeah, it's my catchphrase… and Axel PWNZ. Got it memorized?

--------------------------------------

_MissNaye__  
2007-06-20  
ch 9, __reply_

_Kyuubi and Naruto should fuse, then have his way with Hinata (but she would want it too)._

I don't know if Naruto would want to fuse his mind with Kyuubi's. After all, Kyuubi is basically ruining his life, and Naruto wants control back. I don't really think Naruto's the kind of guy to compromise. He'd probably fight to death. And Kyuubi probably wouldn't want to go along with that either. Well, it might happen. It's always a possibility… unless it isn't….(sweatdrops)…. But it is here!

----------------------------

_fire-pheanix__  
2007-06-21  
ch 9, __reply_

_Alot of people are going to be mad for what I'm about to say, Naruto should NOT win out in teh end, the Kyubi has always gotten a bad deal, he deserves to win for once, I'm not really a fan of the valaint hero winning at the end, it annoys me actually_

Ya never know what's gonna happen… unless you do… (sweatdrops again)…. Uh… yeah… I haven't planned out the ending or anything yet tho, so anything's possible!

-------------------------------

_C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only__  
2007-06-21  
ch 9, __reply_

_...Seriously, what DID happen 2 Ino's kid?_

Well, Tsunade's taking care of it (I don't know if it's a him, or her, yet…) because she doesn't want the villagers to kill it because it's the child of "the demon."

--------------------

Here end's this ever boring "OMFG I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK!" style chapter.

_Read and review. Got it memorized? _


End file.
